beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
尾田 栄一郎 (Oda Eiichirō)
Oda Eiichiro (尾田 栄一郎 Oda Eiichirō) is a Japanese mangaka, best known for his 'One Piece' series, which has been serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump for the past 20 years (since 1997) and is the most successful manga of all time. (Translated) Manga The 12th best-selling fiction author of all time. :) "Q: Any words of advice to the people aiming to become a manga artist? A: Well, what I’m really perplexed about is that rookie manga artists nowadays try to adjust themselves to everyone else. Like, I went over this in the previous answer too, but you’ve lived your life the way you did and there’s nothing you can change about that. But honestly, I believe it’s best to think of how you can make the things you like gain popularity, and how you can create a new trend. Like, for the average person it’s not a problem if you jump on the bandwagon and follow what’s trending, but it’s troublesome for manga artists. When you become a manga artist, I mean, when we find something that we ourselves like but is unknown to the people around us, well, we manga artists have the ability to make things trendy. I think it’d be good if people’d draw with that in mind. There’s no need for you to adjust yourself to the people, to the readers." Work Ethic "Nowadays, One Piece has become Japan's national manga with vast diehard fans. In his entire 20 years of career, he keeps drawing almost every day even when he was hospitalized resulting from over-working. When talking about manga, he still seems to be very happy, "Manga is nothing like a job, I'm always very pleased as long as I'm drawing." Oda frankly says "As I'm getting older, I've slightly adjusted my sleep time. I go to bed at 8 (morning) and wake up at 12 (noon), making sure that I have 4 hours of sleep. Don't need to worry about my health, it's all fine now." ... For his beloved manga, Oda often works day and night, he doesn't even have time for relaxation or travel, when asked about why his wife could accept a marriage like this, Oda replies with confidence "Oh, that's right, but if she couldn't accept the busy me, she wouldn't have married me!"" Personal Info Interview Rarely does them, here's a recent example where he kept his face covered: Musical Taste from OP Magazine issue 5 (posted on StrongWorld.forumfree.it image of Oda's musical favourites including by , by , by , ..., "To Zion" by Lauryn Hill, ..., "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas, ..., "I Don't Feel Like Dancing" by Scissor Sisters, "Home" by Lisa Hannigan, ... and "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by JET. Name 尾田 (Oda) :尾田 - 「① variant of Oda 織田. In Shiramine, Hakusan City, Ishikawa Prefecture, it is said that the pronunciation was made with Meiji Shin surname by Mr. Oda's peasants.」 織田 - Oda clan (not known to be the same family lineage as 尾田 栄一郎 (Oda Eiichirō) :「織田氏（おだし）は、日本の氏族・武家。斯波氏の家臣の家柄。家紋は揚羽蝶、織田木瓜など。通し字は嫡流・伊勢守家の「広」、大和守家の「定」、後に近世大名となる弾正忠家の「信」など。」 `Oda shi (o dashi) wa, Nihon no shizoku buke. Shiba shi no kashin no iegara. Kamon wa agehachō, Oda boke nado. Tōshi ji wa chakuryū ise mamoru-ka no `hiro', yamato nokami-ka no `tei',-go ni kinsei daimyō to naru Danjō Chū-ka no `shin' nado.' "Mr. Oda is a Japanese clan / samurai.His masterpiece of Mr. Osamu's family.The family crest is Hanging butterfly, Oda Kikolo etc. Input letter is" Hiroshi "of Ise Mori's House, Yamato Moriya's" Famous ", after "Trust" of the modern famous bishop's magazine Tadayoshi." :"Oda Nobunaga, Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu are three men credited with the unification of Japan. All three were born within 8 years of each other (1534 to 1542), started their careers as samurai and finished them as statesmen. Nobunaga inherited his father's domain at the age of 17, and quickly gained control of Owari province through gekokujo. Hideyoshi started his career in Nobunaga's army as an ashigaru, but quickly rose up through the ranks as a samurai. Ieyasu initially fought against Nobunaga, but later joined his army."Turnbull, Stephen R. (1977). The Samurai: A Military History. New York: MacMillan Publishing Co. p. 142. 尾田 栄一郎 (Eiichirō) |Wiktionary:/en/栄> - similar to 栄え (hae - prosperity) :Etymology 3: "栄 (shinjitai kanji, kyūjitai kanji 榮, hiragana えい, rōmaji ei) # (literary) honor; glory" 一郎, 二郎, 三郎, 四郎, 五郎, 六郎, 七郎, 八郎, 九郎, 十郎, |Wiktionary:/en/一> |Wiktionary:/en/郎> Prosperous first-born (Ei~ichirō) 栄一郎 Astrology Oda-sama was born on January 1, 1975 in Kumamoto, Japanhttps://www.astrotheme.com/astrology/Eiichiro_Oda. This day corresponds to an astrological signature of Capricorn sun and Leo moon, with an unknown rising sign. Within his Pluto in Libra generation, Oda was born with his lunar North Node in Sagittarius and during the Year of the Tiger. As a Capricorn sun born during the Eastern Year of the Tiger, Oda is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a Komodo Dragon: :"Hard working, passionate, and idealistic, those born under the sign of Komodo Dragon have much in common with their animal namesake. The proverbial “big fish in a small pond”, members of this sign have little true competition in life. They take what they want when they want it and practically dare anyone else to try to stop them. Strong, proud, and resourceful, Komodo Dragons are aware that playing to their strengths gets them ahead, but it can also have some less than ideal side effects. :Others may find the intensity of the Komodo Dragon overwhelming. This sign combines the patience and determination of Capricorn with the outspoken intensity of the Chinese Zodiac’s Tiger. Combined they are a powerful force, particularly when personal passion and idealism drives their motives. Thus, Komodo Dragons can be intimidating to others. They can become dictators to their followers, constantly demanding more and more output in less and less time. At the same time, they have the internal resources to counteract this. Capricorn can extend its patience to others, and despite the quick temper, Tiger is actually quite the humanitarian at heart." Mars in Sagittarius, Venus in Capricorn, Mercury in Capricorn, Lilith in Aquarius. Major Aspects NN conjunct Neptune, Mercury opposite Saturn, Sun square Pluto, Mars square Jupiter, Lilith square Uranus. Numerology 1/1/1975 1/1/22 [= 1+1+22 [= 24 [= [[Life Path 6] :""The Life Path 6 suggests that you entered this plane with tools to become the ultimate nurturer, and a beacon for truth, justice, righteousness, and domesticity. Your paternal, or maternal, as the case may be, instincts with a 6 Life Path exceed all others by a considerable margin. Whether in the home or in the work place, you are the predominant caretaker and family head. ... You are idealistic and must feel useful to be happy. The main contribution you make is that of advice, service, and ever present support. You are a humanitarian of the first order. It is your role to serve others, and you start in the home environment." References ---- }} Category:Artists Category:Comics Category:Japan Category:Asian Culture Category:Asia Category:Cartoon Category:Sun in Capricorn Category:Moon in Leo Category:Pluto in Libra Category:NN in Sagittarius Category:Year of the Tiger Category:Mars in Sagittarius Category:Venus in Capricorn Category:Mercury in Capricorn Category:Lilith in Aquarius Category:Capricorn-Leo Category:Capricorn-Tiger Category:NN-Neptune Category:Mercury-Saturn Category:Sun-Pluto Category:Mars-Jupiter Category:Lilith-Uranus Category:One Piece Category:Manga Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Life Path 6 Category:Capricorn-6